


Romance Languages

by PalestAzure



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Interracial Relationship, Multiculturalism, alternate version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Delphine has arrived in Los Angeles and ends up meeting the famous action star Matt Rodriguez at a party. However, she may have caught the eye of someone else.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Romance Languages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelessromantic1352](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic1352/gifts).



> I had this idea after replaying Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 Chapter 1. I wondered what would have happened if MC and Thomas Hunt had met at the beginning of the story. A few lines of dialogue are taken directly from the chapter and Book 2 chapter 2. The story also answers the question: What was Thomas and Chris’ bet? Finally, my headcanon is that Delphine can speak Spanish and Thomas can speak Italian due to their multicultural backgrounds.

Thomas was sitting with Chris Winters near the pool area, waiting impatiently for Matt Rodriguez to return. He was slowly swirling a blood and sand cocktail around in its glass. Much of it had not been drunk as its dark red color lingered adding a reddish tint to the glass. Thomas frowned disapprovingly at the contents. 

“The audacity of this bartender. If John Castle is going to spend money on an open bar, he could put in the effort of trying to hire someone with some knowledge of mixology.” 

Chris tried to respond to Thomas with reason. “We can’t all have such refined tastes like the great Thomas Hunt, now can we? Sometimes a drink is just a drink.” 

Thomas refused to hold back on his distaste. “What’s the point of drinking if you can’t even enjoy the subtleties of each distinct ingredient? Each ingredient should give you pause as you savor each one on your palette. That bartender might as well have given me a carton of orange juice.” 

Chris shook his head at Thomas’ comment. He took a sip of his beer with a hint of a smile peeking out at the edges of his mouth. 

“Just get another drink.”

Thomas gave Chris a cold look. “Why would I even trust to return to that bartender after this travesty? This may very well be the final time I make an appearance at Castle’s residence.”

“Over a drink?”

“Especially over a drink.” 

Chris was used to being around Thomas’ habitual rounds of criticisms. He never took them seriously because all he knew was _that’s Thomas Hunt for you_. One of his usual techniques was to change the subject. Sometimes it worked, but most of the time, Thomas was too keen on Chris’ intentions. He looked over at Matt who was speaking to a woman whom he had never seen before. His friend obviously looked interested due to their--what appeared to be--carefree banter full of smiles and laughter. 

“I wonder who Matt is talking to?”

Thomas glanced over, but didn’t pay much mind to it. “You know how Rodriguez can be when it comes to socializing.”

Chris shrugged and realized he could ask Matt later. He turned his attention back to their previous conversation. 

“Let’s make a bet.”

Thomas’ eyes narrowed with a familiar look of interest. “Go on.”

“I bet you that the bartender is good at his job. Perhaps your drink was just a mistake. Hey, we all make mistakes, right?”

“Being incompetent is not the same as making a mistake.”

“But that’s the thing. You think he’s incompetent. I think he just made a mistake. How about this? I’ll go order the same drink. If it comes out the same, then you win. But if it comes out as a true blood and sand, I win. Matt could be our taste tester and judge.”

Thomas scoffed. “Why would I trust Rodriguez to determine the outcome of this bet? His choices in drinks have always proven he is not the most suitable choice.”

“You gonna back down on a bet, Thomas?”

“You know I never do. However, I’ll retrieve the drink. We want to keep the variables in the equation the same. And what are the terms of the bet?”

Chris looked up, his mind thinking. 

“Ok. I got it. If I win, you have to go to Matt’s birthday party tomorrow and dress way more casual. I’m talking a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. You also gotta let some of your hair down. Let that baby be wild, Hunt.”

Thomas was not planning on attending the party. It was why he came to this one, in the chance to give his pre-birthday wishes. There were only so many parties he could handle at a given time. 

“Stepping out of our comfort zones, I see. Then you have to wear a tuxedo tomorrow. And your shoes better have a nice shine to them. I’m sure Rodriguez will document it for me as proof.” 

Chris frowned, knowing how much he hated wearing suits and tuxedos unless necessary. 

“Fine. Deal. I hope you own a t-shirt.”

After shaking on the bet, Chris watched Thomas order the same cocktail from the bar and then return. 

“Hey, Rodriguez. C’mere! I need you to settle a bet!” Chris shouted. 

“Lose a bet, you mean.” 

“Me? Never.” 

“Sorry. That’s my cue,” Matt said to the young woman. “Hunt only gets more cranky if you make him wait.” 

Thomas overheard Matt’s comment and rolled his eyes.

The young woman looked in the direction of the voices, and then saw the famous actor and director. It was her first day in town and she had already seen three famous people in the same place. Matt said his farewells to the woman, and went around the pool to his friends.

“What was that all about?” Chris began to ask.

“Oh, her?” Matt looked back at the woman of interest, who was standing looking around and appearing out of place. “A big fan of mine. And I may have invited her to my birthday party tomorrow.”

“Just a fan?” Chris smirked without any subtlety of suspicion. “It sure looked like more than that to me.” 

“If we may change the topic of conversation, I do believe we have a bet,” Thomas interrupted. 

Chris explained the bet to Matt, who was amused by it. He agreed and tasted the drink that Thomas had just ordered. 

“So, how is it?” Chris asked. 

Thomas was silent, only attentive to reading any of Matt’s reactions.

“This is supposed to be a cocktail?” Matt set the glass down and wrinkled his nose. “That’s some awful orange juice.”  
  
Thomas smirked as he leaned back in his seat, eyeing Chris who dropped his head in defeat. 

“What? What did you lose, Chris?” Matt asked.

Thomas stood up and grabbed the glass of “orange juice.” “Why don’t you catch Rodriguez up on his birthday party tomorrow.” He walked away to the bar, leaving Chris to explain everything. He could hear Matt’s laughter echoing behind him. 

The bartender was helping someone else, so Thomas waited. He set the glass down and leaned against the counter, his fingers tapping against it. He didn’t realize that there was someone already standing at the bar near to him. 

“Something wrong with your drink?”

Thomas’ head turned to the side to see the same young woman Matt was speaking with. 

“I highly recommend not ordering something from here.”

The young woman smiled. “It’s OK. I wasn’t. I’m about to leave anyway. I’m Delphine by the way.”

“Delphine? Like ‘dolphin’ in Italian.”

“Same in Spanish. You speak Italian, don’t you?”

“That is obviously a common fact that anyone could have looked up on the World Wide Web. I assume you know who I am.”

“Well, it was specifically the Thomas Hunt Wikipedia page.”

A smile tugged on the edges of Thomas’ lips. He couldn’t help but feel something unique about her, and he felt the tension in his body release.

“Do you speak Spanish?” 

“Yes. Do you?”

Thomas shook his head. “No, but I can understand it. Italian and Spanish have grammatical and lexical similarities.”

“True.”

“They’re both rooted in Latin, hence why they’re called Romance languages.” 

“Of course they are.” Delphine flashed Thomas a wide smile. “If you wanted my number, you could have just asked.” 

Thomas’ mouth fell slightly open. “You’ve obviously mistaken my words.”

“Or I was just teasing you.”

“I don’t _tease_ well.” His eyes narrowed. 

“Clearly.” 

Thomas noticed how Delphine’s smile never faltered. It felt genuine and shined in his direction like the current rays of sun. Rays that beamed down on him and made his skin feel a comforting and trustworthy warmness, which radiated throughout his body and made him feel thankful to be alive. 

“What is that, anyway?” Delphine’s question cracked Thomas’ hypnotic gaze. He saw her pointing to the glass in front of him. 

“An intolerable attempt at a blood and sand cocktail. It’s more of a bastardized orange juice.”

Delphine chuckled at Thomas’ description. “I’ve never tried that before. Is it worth trying?”

“Not here. But I know a speakeasy that serves the finest in the city.” 

“Well, then I should wait, but I am kind of curious about that one now.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow and slid the glass towards her. She lifted it, gently swirled it around, and brought it to her nose to sniff the aroma.

“I saw someone do that in a movie once. It might make it taste better.” 

His expression softened at her light demeanor. Subconsciously, Thomas leaned closer as he watched her take a sip. She flinched, but swallowed hard as she pinched her lips shut.  
  
“You may have to give me the name of that speakeasy. You’re right. It does taste like orange juice.” She coughed a little as it moved down her throat. “I’m sorry. Bastardized orange juice.”

They both smiled simultaneously at each other.

She slid the glass back with her fingers still settled on the foot. Thomas reached over to take it, and his fingers brushed against hers. He felt an unknown sensation, something like the shock of electricity. He saw her pause and meet his eyes with her own. Her greenish hazel eyes, shining like gold in the California sunlight. Perhaps she had felt it too. 

“Delphine?”  
  
Delphine turned around to see Chazz, her friend, calling for her.  
  
“Well, I have to go.” 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, _Delfina_.” The way he spoke her name with a strong Italian pronunciation sent goosebumps up her arms.

“You too, Tomás.” She thought she would return the thoughtful gesture.

She began to step away, walking backwards, as she smiled and waved goodbye to him. When she finally turned away, the vision and feel of her smile stayed with him. 

But he did not even get a chance to tell her the name of the speakeasy or ask more about her. Where was she from? What was her choice of drink? What was her profession? He could probably assume she was an actress trying to make it big in Hollywood. But her presence and the way she carried herself intrigued him more than any professional, A-list actress he had worked with. 

But one thing was certain: She would be at Matt’s party. He decided he was going after all. As he watched her walk away with her friend and disappear inside the house, he couldn’t help but feel a tingle of anticipation for tomorrow.

  
  



End file.
